Cache/Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3770.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 9, 2016 22:09:25 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation (Read 204 times) AKMB Sr. Member Offline 415 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation « on: February 16, 2016, 11:58:56 AM » Last TRW I had fun being a crackpot african dictator with a useless fleet shitposting. This TRW It costs me something ridiculous like 3 months production to get a single factory. It is not fun to play as small nations as a result as I can't even burundi naval program. Please do something such as: Scale costs of factories to tech level: A factory with ww2 tech is cheaper to build than one with advanced tech Allow me to build a statue of myself in my capital (and everywhere else) ala a real dictator Decrease the cost of mining for shitty nations: I can pay my workers less than other nations Just a few ideas to allow small nations to not be so monumentally shit. Oh and also increasing the inactive limit to 72 hours would be great. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 814 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation « Reply #1 on: February 16, 2016, 12:02:29 PM » partner up with corporations Oman went from 250 GDP to 20,000 GDP in a short time with my help Bolivia and Paraguay are two other fledgling success stories. I helped them out a a few days ago (Bolivia yesterday and today, and Paraguay a few days ago) and I financed 4-6 factories for them and boosted their growth with cheap mines. They're on a payment plan to repay me for the factories, but that far outweighs the alternative of waiting an eon to get 2 factories. Logged Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation « Reply #2 on: February 16, 2016, 12:39:12 PM » They weren't shitposts, the Burundi Naval Program was quite possibly the best part of last iteration. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Gemima Hero Member Offline 1042 Personal Text why tho Re: Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation « Reply #3 on: February 16, 2016, 04:26:12 PM » Quote from: Felicia Tamara on February 16, 2016, 12:39:12 PM They weren't shitposts, the Burundi Naval Program was quite possibly the best part of last iteration. Yeah, except the part where he made me pay x10 the price for "degeneracy" Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 415 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation « Reply #4 on: February 16, 2016, 05:29:13 PM » Quote from: Gemima on February 16, 2016, 04:26:12 PM Yeah, except the part where he made me pay x10 the price for "degeneracy" You mean you can't read T&Cs and the fact that I didn't want people trying to pay me to makes "B.N.P.S RARA Mega-love pony faggathon" no offence, you can bang horses all you like but I don't want anything to do with that. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Gemima Hero Member Offline 1042 Personal Text why tho Re: Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation « Reply #5 on: February 16, 2016, 07:21:15 PM » Quote from: AKMB on February 16, 2016, 05:29:13 PM You mean you can't read T&Cs and the fact that I didn't want people trying to pay me to makes "B.N.P.S RARA Mega-love pony faggathon" no offence, you can bang horses all you like but I don't want anything to do with that. tbh i only wanted it named B.N.P.S. Gemima also you're in control of Burundi, if you didn't notice yet Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Add more reasons to play as a tiny nation SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2